Sister Issues
by ForeverMinusADay
Summary: It all started with, "I want you to meet my new boyfriend." And that's when all my problems started.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I only own my OC's and the story itself.

Summary: It all started with, "I want you to meet my new boyfriend." And that's when all my problems started.

Chapter 1

Catherine's POV

That was a little over four months ago now.

I kissed my parents goodbye, wrapping them in a firm and lengthy hug, I wasn't going to be touching them again for a few weeks so I was quite content to simply enjoy and savour this moment.

Though in all honesty, my dad's permanently bad breath was making that a little difficult.

I was currently sporting a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue long sleeved shirt over it. Last time I saw my sister, she had complained how I always wore my school uniform even on holidays, so, as I guessed she would request, I wore something a little nicer today, which was also to my mother's pleasure.

I waved farewell as I handed the lady my ticket, and waited for her to give me the okay to proceed, which she quickly did, handing it back.

I spun around, walking backwards and waving wildly with both arms as I strutted down the walkway to the plane, burning their smiling faces into my mind, smiling back, making hugging actions and blowing kisses.

As I came to the entrance of the plane I swivelled around on the balls of my feet, making one last immense and enlarged hug and kiss, turning and presenting the stewardess with the proof of my belonging.

Her in turn, giving me a smile, and wishing me a safe and pleasant journey.

Holding the paper in front of me, I shuffled down the aisle, comparing the number on it with those on the cabins above.

Sliding, not so gracefully, into my spot next to the window, I plopped down with a thud, content that I had managed to get to my correct spot without incident, pleased with my efforts thus far. Flaying out my limbs out for a second before proceeding to tuck everything away in its rightful place, securing my belongings for the journey ahead.

Doing up my seat belt, I pushed the two components together, satisfied with its reassuring click, tightening it to a comfortable tension, settling in nicely, or at least as nicely as could be expected for this previously unexperienced situation.

It was at about this time that the anxiety started to set in, washing over me rather displeasingly. Within a few minutes, the plane began to move, exiting from its docking bay, preparing to take off.

I watched as the ground sped up and rushed past me, the safety of the tarmac leaving me as I saw the wheels lift off the ground, pouncing into the air, stooping slightly before aiming its nose heavenward.

It's not that I hated flying, I just hated turbulence, and the possibility of experiencing it was what made me unfortunately nervous.

I was begrudgingly forced to cave in and grip the arm rests rather embarrassingly as I stared out the window. Attempting to distract myself as best I could, which admittedly was not going well.

Once we'd circled around a bit and set off on course, continuing at a set trajectory, having evened out the plane, the seat belt sign turned off. Finally I came to relax, my firm claw like grip on the arm rests loosening, hands sliding off onto my lap, turning my thoughts to what lay ahead. Most importantly, meeting my sister's new boyfriend.

The first thing I was gonna do when I met him, was scare the crap out of him with threats over him hurting my sister.

I could see it already, I was planning out my course of action, and life-scarring intimidation.

'FEAR ME PEASANT, FEAR ME!'

Shaking me out of my thoughts, was one of the hostesses, wheeling a cart behind her. With an inviting smile on her face, we were presented with a petite collection of snacks, a pleasant hitch in my demonic plotting.

The rest of the flight pasted rather uneventfully, which wasn't such a disagreeable prospect.

Contrary to my anxiety with flights, I actually enjoyed landing, more specifically, touch down, the rush that came with the contact of the wheels to the tarmac, the light bouncing and the sensation of speed as the wheels spun ridiculously, the hissing sound they made a pleasant feast for the ears. I half wanted to lean forward, as if it would somehow increase the speed.

Anyway, soon enough it was over, and I was picking up my things and weaving my way into the squishy and temporarily lethargic line, stepping out into the slightly more humid Queensland weather.

Once again, my trip to the bag collection was quite uneventful, disproving my suspicion that I might get lost on the way. But, unlike what I had imagined – that being Singapore airport – it was pretty straight forward. My luggage was quick to arrive, which left me with the trip to the exit, where my sister was patiently waiting.

Damn, I was even more happy to see that good looking sheila greeting me than I had expected. She looked just as radiant as she did last time I saw her, maybe more, and somehow I got the feeling that that might be due to her new companion, whom I was soon to meet. Her turquoise eyes beaming happily at me, her mix of blonde and brown hair shining glossily in the sunlight coming through the glass backings. Examining her briefly, I noted how her complexion was as far as I remembered, remaining the same as before, pale yet lightly tanned from the Aussie sun which was impossible to remain unscathed from, her bodily structure about the same as well.

Almost prancing up to her, I outstretched my arms, a huge and boundless smile plastered shamelessly on my face.

She was the first to speak, doing so almost instantaneously as I came upon her. "Hiya, Sweetpea!"

"Hey, Suzie!"

Wrapping me in a warm and firm hug, her long arms embraced me, encircling my body tightly, pecking me lightly on the cheek in greeting, me quickly returning the gesture.

"Oo, I missed you!" She cooed into my ear.

"I missed you too." squeezing her a little tighter.

Realising the need to end the hug and get out of the way, we broke apart, walking to the car with a single arm slung around each other.

We arrived home relatively quickly, having no real trouble with traffic on the way. The drive was filled with our almost constant chatter, mostly subjected on catching up and discussing any new events in our lives since we either last talked, or last saw one another. The radio was on for part of the way, and we both sat enjoying the music, occasionally busting out a few moves where we sat, when we had the opportunity that was, smiling and laughing at each other's quirky, and sometimes ridiculous moves.

The first thing I did once I walked through the door was almost immediately go to the room which she had prepared for me, her leading the way of course. Though, of course, not first without a quick hello and pat of her cat, – snuggles.

Wheeling my luggage into the corner, I flopped down on the bed, spread out contentedly, rolling over and snuggling into the blankets.

Once I re-emerged, sporting a fresh top, she gave me a quick tour of the house, showing me all the particulars and essential spots around the place, such as; the bathroom for example, the kitchen too, pointing out which cabinets held what. Though I got the feeling I was going to need reminding.

After she gave me a few minutes to explore by myself as she collected a few things, she came up to me with a proposition.

"So, up for another drive?" she seemed almost cheery to some extent.

"Sure, where're we going though?" I questioned, a little unsure as to why we were leaving so soon.

"I'm going to bring you to meet my new boyfriend."

I'm almost certain my face subtly lit up at that.

"Yes, finally!"


End file.
